


IT

by nimmermehr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Scary, Stark Tower, mcu - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: I have asked for a line and a character.I got: “What have you done?” / Loki and was asked for fluff.I’m sorry, there is less fluff than I expected. Some drama, some fears, BUT there is a fluffy second part. I was thinking about doing a drabble…well, it didn’t work.Warnings: Some fear, coulrophobia (Fucking evil clowns!), nothing major (no pics)
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

BANG!

„J.A.R.V.I.S.,“ Tony mumbled from under his duvet, „tell me that this wasn’t a gunshot.“

BANG!

„By now there have been two,“ the AI answered in his calm voice.

„Do I want to know who it was?“ He already had one foot out of bed. „Wait, don’t tell me…Clint was lurking in the vents above Natasha’s room and now she is trying to turn him into Swiss cheese.“

„No sir, Mr. Barton is out of town for a few days. The shooting happens at (Y/N)’s suite.

That made the man of iron not only jump out of bed, but also through the open window, calling his suit while he fell.

…..

BANG!

It was your third shot, but the thing was still hanging on the wall above your window. The red painted lips still twisted in an evil grin. Not even the red balloon, floating over it’s head had popped.

It was fear that made your hands shake. Fear you have never experienced during a mission. A fear, that came from deep down, from the pit of your early childhood.

White face, crimson red lips, two tufts of orange hair, a puffy white onesie with orange pompoms as buttons.

The gun fell from you hands and you covered your face with a whimper. Your nightmare hat found you and despite your training and your abilities, you couldn’t fight it.

Before you could break down in sobs, a golden and red figure crashed through your window and crouched down in front of you protectively.

“What is it, (Y/N)?” Tony barked, hand out to nuke whatever had attacked you.

“it,” you breathed, not daring to look up at the thing.

“Uhm…could you be a bit more explicit? There are many its in this room and nothing looks dangerous to me.” He for sure didn’t want you to feel like he was making fun of you, but neither the computer nor his eyes could detect anything out of the ordinary.

“IT,” you yelled, pointing at the evil clown that was still grinning down from the curtain rod.

Tony’s helmet revealed his confused face. “I’m sorry sweetheart, but I just don’t see it,” he breathed, letting the armor vanish completely to take you in his arms.

…..

Several hours and hot chocolates spiced with Baileys later, you had shaken off the image of Steven King’s clown being in your bedroom.

Almost all of your team mates knew about your fear of this special character since you’ve seen the movie together (the old one, where acting was more important than make-up and special effects and where the horror of growing up was almost worse than the killer-clown), but there was only one man, one god, who was both, willing and able, to pull such a prank on you.

Throwing the cup into the sink, you growled.

“Where is my gun?” At your question, Tony smirked, because the color was back in your face, but shook his head.

“Oh no! You won’t do any more damage to my tower. I’m sick of cleaning up behind you guys.”

“I will hunt him down then and kill him with my bare hands,” you threatened, already stalking towards the stairs.

“Wait, (Y/N)!” the bearded man yelled after you. “I have played around with a Nerf in my lab and now I’m curious, if the tiny teasers, I have attached to the bullets will affect our dear Reindeer Games.”

…..

“(Y/N), stop it,” Loki howled, several Nerf gun bullets lying around him. “It was only a prank.”

The raven haired man’s left ear was twitching. The last bullet hat hit him right behind it and now the muscles around were convulsing.

“What have you done?” you screamed, sending more electric darts his way.

“This wasn’t fun! You’ve scared the fucking shit out of me, you imbecile!” You hated feeling like a frightened child and you were not done with your revenge. This time, you were shaking with anger.

“You took my deepest and earliest fear and turned it on me while I was napping! I thought, we were getting along. I even thought, you liked me!”

Another dart hit the trickster in the face, causing a tic in the corner of his mouth, making it look like he was laughing at you.

You threw the damn gun at him, tears blinding your vision. With a last “fuck you”, you turned around and fled down the hall, running straight at elevator.

“I do like you,” a low voice said, just as the doors had closed behind you. Loki was standing in the small cabin with you, his eyes fixed on a spot over your shoulder. “But you never acknowledge me. You treat me like an old dog, always there but not interesting enough to really interact with.”

“And to punish me, you sent me down the bloody roller coaster of panic.” The elevator just wasn’t fast enough and hitting the button for your floor didn’t do anything to speed it up to your liking.

A cool hand stopped you angry punching before you could actually break the panel. “I just wanted your attention.”

“You should think of a better way.” The metal doors opened and with a tired and sorrowful glance at the god, you walked down the dark hallway, leading to your room.

…..

Loki took your words to his heart and for the next two weeks, you found a little something from him daily. Your favourite coffee beans, a funko pop of his brother, a lavender plant in a nice purple pot, salted caramel ice cream, a book you’ve been searching for a while.

On a Sunday morning, when you walked into the kitchen and he was there with his brother Thor, you didn’t turn on your heel, but actually waved at him with a tiny smile.

You didn’t turn him down, when he suggested a game of Settlers with Thor and Clint a day later and instead enjoyed turning his town over, teasing him for not being able to even to conquer an island when he once wanted to take over the earth.

On Tuesday evening, there was a knock on your door. Opening it, you found Loki with a DVD in his hands, turning the box over and over nervously.

Giving the handsome man a grin and a risen eyebrow, you waited for him to turne his gaze at you.

“Look, I know, I made a mistake. And I’m sorry.” Loki stated, clearly not used to apologize and meaning it.

“It’s okay…well, no, not okay, but I have forgiven you.” Taking a step back, you invited him into your living room.

“By the way, thank you. For all the treats. I loved the book. And the lavender,” with a nod of your head, you gestured at the fragrant flower sitting on the windowsill.

“What do you have there?” It was impossible to see the cover of the dvd, he was still spinning between his hands.

“This might come out wrong, but I brought ‘IT’ over…” seeing the frown on your face, he hastily kept talking, “I thought, we could watch it and I will not laugh at you or scare you. I thought, when it gets scary, I could, I don’t know, hand you chocolates and a pillow…or…or…uhm…” the Norse God of Mischief was lost for words and staring at his feet, missing the smirk on your lips.

“Or you could protect me and let me hide under your arm,” you finished his sentence, taking Loki by the hand and dragging him to your sofa. “Because if there is someone able to fight the mindf-ucking clown, it would be the trickster.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff!   
> Loki & reader watch the first part of the new IT movie together.

While Loki put the DVD in the player, you rummaged trough your small fridge, coming up with some beverages, a bowl of chocolate vla and some kinder riegel.

„Bring it on,“ you said, sounding way more confident than you actually felt.

The Norse god sat down beside you on the plush blue sofa and grabbed the remote. „Just tell me, when you need a break or me setting a clown puppet on fire,“ he smiled, happy that you gave him the chance to make his wayward prank up to you.

When the opening started, you looked at Loki. „So, this is the new one? I haven‘t seen it yet and don‘t know what to expect so you better take good care of me.“

Raising his arm, he wordlessly offered you to snuggle into his side. Scooting closer, you let him drape his arm around your shoulders while you put your head on his chest. „I still might need a pillow,“ you mumbled, eyes fixed on the screen.

Half an hour into the movie, you had eaten all of the snacks and emptied a bottle of Orangina on your own. When the scene with Georgie‘s photo came up, you pressed your face into Loki‘s chest. „I fucking hate moving photographs! And I don‘t care if I can never go to Hogwarts because of it.“

Your movie partner chuckled, pressing pause on the remote and nuzzling his nose into your hair before gently untangling from you.

„What about I get us some popcorn?“ he asked you, already standing up.

„You are not going to leave, are you?“ your voice was so high, you might be able to communicate with dolphins.

„Not if you don‘t want me to.“ Loki closed his eyes for a moment and opened up his palm. A big bag of popcorn appeared and he set it onto the coffee table in from of the sofa.

Eying him closely, never getting used to him summoning stuff, you rolled a question in your head.

„Do these things come out of nowhere or is there a poor guy sitting somewhere in a cinema watching his snack evaporating?“ you finally asked.

„I can count on one hand how often someone asked this question,“ Loki sounded happily surprised and pleased at your question.

„There are different options. I can teleport an already existing bag of popcorn from somewhere or the parts of it. I can transform something into this snack or I can use energy from a living being to transform it into popcorn. The energy conservation law, as you mortals call it, applies to me, too.“ Sitting down next to you again, the raven haired man winked at you. „This time, the popcorn as well as the box come from a cinema nearby, but they won‘t miss it.“

Grinning, you asked „So, if i would want some of Tony‘s private wine stock, you could summon it and he would lose it?“

„What do you wish for, darling?“ Loki‘s sly grin made you laugh when you got up to rush to the bathroom. „Anything that goes well with horror-clowns,“ you shouted, before closing the door after you.

When you came back, Loki uncorked a bottle of white whine, filling your glass and his and offering you one for a toast. „To Tony and weird clowns that will never have the chance to hurt you.“ Clinking glasses, you smiled at him before snuggling at the sofa again.

The bottle was almost empty when you rammed your head into the god‘s chest, avoiding the part when blood came out of Beverley‘s sink.

„Shhh...it‘s just some tinted corn syrup.“ A cool hand patted your back, running up and down your spine in a soothing manner.

„I know,“ you whined, „but I also know it‘s IT who makes her see it.“ Shuddering, you remembered when Tony couldn‘t see the clown on your curtain rod.

Cradling you in his arms, Loki pressed his nose into your hair. „I‘m sorry, love. I really didn‘t want to scare you that much.“

Circling your arms around his waist, you scooted even closer. „I know and I don‘t hold it against you any more, so you can stop apologizing.“

Pausing the movie again, the god of mischief turned his head to look at you. „What is it with you and clowns? You can‘t tell me somebody let you watch the movie when you were still a child.“

Sitting up, but not untangling you from his hug, you peered at your glass.

With a chuckle, Loki made another bottle appear and topped it off.

After a long quencher you felt ready to respond. „My parents went with me to the circus when I was little. And from the moment we set foot in the tent, I didn‘t like the clowns. But they all came at me, with their balloons and their giggling, because all children love clowns. Before the show even started, my father carried my crying and sobbing self back to the car.“

„What exactly is it that makes you fear clowns?

„The painted on smile, the fake laughter and not knowing what‘s behind all that,“ you confessed with a shudder.

„We don‘t have to watch the movie if you don‘t want to,“ Loki pulled you into his lap, hugging you close to him.

„But then my excuse to cuddle up with you, would be void“ you smirked into his neck.

Tickling your side, he grabbed the remote again. „Anything to keep you this close. You better stay put, because there still is the showdown with IT to come.“

For the remain of the movie, you stayed in Loki‘s lap, letting him comfort you and hide into him. You have never enjoyed a horror movie this much and when the credits rolled, you already asked for the second part.

„What about tomorrow? It‘s late and I know you have to get up early,“ green eyes sparkled down at you.

„It‘s a date,“ you stated. „I just hope I can fall asleep.“

„i could tuck you in and you can always text or call me if you are scared,“ the god offered.

Without another word, you ran into the bathroom, bushing your teeth and changing into an over-sized shirt that reached to your mid-thighs.

Loki followed you into your bedroom, watching you slip under the duvet. He leaned over you, pulling the blanket up to your chin.

„Sleep well, love,“ bowing down deeper, he brushed his lips over yours before vanishing in a green cloud.


End file.
